I Ain't Leavin17 Richonne 50 Reasons to Have Sex Prompt
by Yelle Hughes
Summary: Story #3 Rick and Michonne as the Greek gods, Ares and Nike. A fun, sexy one-shot for Richonne 50 Reasons to Have Sex Challenge: You're already at their place and don't want to have to move your car. NSFW. Inspired by Eros. I do not own the TWD characters.


**#17 Richonne 50 Reasons to Have Sex**

 ** _You're already at their place and don't want to have to move your car_**

 **I Ain't Leavin**

 **NSFW~If any of you have read my fanfics, Rick and Michonne are the Greek gods Ares and Nike.**

 **Here's a short, fun sexy ficlet for the Richonne 50 Reasons to Have Sex challenge.**

 **Inspired by Eros.**

"Let's go, Rick. We gotta go pick up the kids." Michonne stood impatiently by the door waiting for Rick to pull on his boots.

He sidled up to her and ran a hand along her ass, "Come on, Chonne. The kids will be fine hanging out with their grandpa a little longer." He pulled her into his arms, eagerly kissing her neck, "Look, we're already here. We have the house all to ourselves, and we have a bed!" he said in excitement.

She placed a hand on her hip and looked up, giggling, "That's nothing new. We've always had a bed."

Rick dropped his arm and unbeknownst to Michonne, he waved his hand. He then led her out onto the front porch to walk partway down the street and pointed toward the front gates where their car waited. "That's right, we have one and it's begging to be used. See that out there?"

"You mean, you're begging to use it," Michonne mumbled as she swung around to where he pointed at the vehicle Abraham set up for them to travel. Through the gates, she saw that the car was surrounded by hundreds of walkers. As she gaped at the phenomenon, she failed to witness Rick waving a hand under his chin, giving Abe the _'keep your mouth shut'_ sign. He immediately dropped his hand when Michonne turned back to him.

"Why are all those walkers out there? I'm going back to the house and get my sword so we can clean this up." She turned back when Rick stopped her.

He sounded desperate when he placed a hand on her arm, "Chonne, we don't need to bother trying to move the car. Let the walkers play, they'll go away sooner or later." He coaxed her back to the house.

"We're supposed to be leaving now."

"But, I don't feel like fightin'."

She stepped in ahead of him, missing Rick wave his hand toward the gate, making the walkers disappear. He ushered her upstairs, "Don't worry, babe. Abe, Shane and Sasha will take care of 'em if they rush the gate or somethin'."

Reluctantly, she started up the stairs, "Oh, okay then." Rick pulled off her belt, and unbuckled his, then snatched off his shirt to drop them on the steps. His pants hit the floor when they reached the landing. Before she made it through the door he grasped the ends of her tank top and raised it over her head.

She laughed, "Can you wait for me to get into the room first?"

"No."

Before she knew it, Rick had stripped Michonne and had her spread-eagled onto the bed, him on top.

As he straddled her, his blue-blue eyes intensified, so that they almost glowed as the jet-black raven's wings she'd given to him crept up behind his back.

She could never get enough of seeing him with his new appendages, "You just want to play with your new wings, huh?"

Rick grinned as he brought them forward, "Yeah, I do."

Michonne reached out and her fingers encountered the down feathers of his humorous, which felt strong, to slide down to his primary feathers that were warm, and curled around her hands as if they had a mind of their own. So engrossed with her fascination of his wings, she didn't notice when he gently pushed her legs apart to settle in between.

She pushed her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. She gave him a bright smile, "Are you happy now?"

"Extremely happy." His smiling gaze slowly faded until he was watching her with a sultry yearning.

His bright, azure eyes moved closer as he leaned down to capture her lips. He gifted his queen with a soul-sucking clasp that drew out everything within her. His soft, though firm lips opened further to slide his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping inside. His hands burrowed under her shoulders to bring her closer, while his hips slowly ground her into the mattress.

Though they had made love several times, every moment she felt his body against hers, it was always a new experience. Michonne extracted her hands from his wings to glide them down his sides to his gently thrusting buttocks. As he devoured her mouth, she could hear his intake of breath and his moans of pleasure, as if he tasted the greatest dish ever known to man.

So many things were going on at the same time. His hands had moved down to her breasts and his lips had traveled down to nibble at her neck. All the while, those graceful wings of his, folded over his back and lovingly skated down her legs, providing a sensuous massage. Which ramped up her arousal, faster than she could think.

Rick began whispering words in her ear ratcheting up her desire. He took both of her hands and placed them above her head, the raven wings stretched to lay themselves on top, keeping her from moving while Rick slid his lips down her oversensitive body. Tongue and sometimes teeth made their way past the point she wanted him to stop the most and forged a path to her dainty feet. As the downy feathers caressed her arms, Rick stroked Michonne's instep with tongue and lips…sliding to take in her delicate toes.

The shock of him nibbling on her feet had Michonne try to sit up. She told him breathlessly, "Ah, Rick… this is new."

His eyes, bright in darkened room feasted over her in a sensual glaze. "Babe, there will be many firsts with us." He continued to worship her feet, not letting any part free from his touch. His wings had moved to caressing her breasts next, only Michonne was too entranced by what he was doing with her feet. He held both up close to his mouth and licked each instep to assure they were wet for his upcoming action.

Her eyes followed as he lowered both down to his straining member that stood up at attention, anticipating what was coming. Rick lowered them down to surround his hot burgeoning flesh, rubbing them from base to tip. His hips moved in sequence with each down stroke of her feet. He pressed her toes so that they made contact as well. Rick's head flung back in ecstasy as his movements began to quicken. Meanwhile, the tips of his wings had moved along Michonne's body, rubbing and pinching lightly, her sensitive skin, pushing and prodding her breasts. They slid softly over the tips of her nipples, making them stand up and beg for more attention.

With a shout, Rick quickly released her feet, dove between her legs, and latched onto her nether lips with surprising speed. Michonne jumped in shock from going from a new sexual move to being directly stimulated with raspy tongue and lips, his beard sensuously tickling the insides of her thighs. She could hear more moaning and libidinous noises, as Rick drank like a man who had been lost in the desert. He perched her toes on his shoulders, opening her wide for his thirst. A dull ringing in her ears began to reach a high decibel, running down her body to the point where the tip of his tongue flicked her oversensitive nubbin. The tingly ring went from a physical sensation to an audible wail that shot from her before she had a chance to figure out what was happening.

Her scream was abruptly muted when Rick once again clamped onto her mouth while he slid his member easily inside her slick passage. Michonne couldn't stop…her entire body shook with its orgasm, while tears filtered through her eyelashes to fall into the sides of her hair.

Rick jerked his mouth away to drag in a harsh breath, "Oh God! Michonne I can't…I can't hold it!"

His wings had curled around under her and cradled her closer still as Rick's pumping became erratic and off rhythm. Michonne's legs squeezed him harder as her orgasm slowly crashed as a keening sound came from the god of war. His arms held her tight as he poured his soul deep into her womb. Afterward, he collapsed atop Michonne, keeping his full weight from crushing her.

It took them both several minutes to recover, meanwhile, his wings unfurled out from under his wife, caressing her lovingly as they withdrew and went back into the fine muscles of Rick's back. As with the many times they had made love before, Rick was reluctant to remove his semi-hard cock from her wet pussy. Instead, he turned over onto his back and pulled her with him, his cock never leaving her warm cavern, settling the goddess of victory on top of him.

Guiding her head to his shoulder, he ran one hand down her back to her buttocks while the other moved her drenched locs to the side as he gave her a gentle kiss, as both tried hard to catch their breaths.

Rick spoke first, "Michonne, you humble me."


End file.
